


The Seacole Family

by TimWaynetheLoser



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimWaynetheLoser/pseuds/TimWaynetheLoser
Summary: Edward and Annika are talking with each other when Edward bringd up a new girl who moved into their apartment. Who is She and whats she like?





	The Seacole Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandom_lesbian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_lesbian/gifts).



“Ok so who's the new girl in the building?” Edward asked. Annika looked up from the floor where she was cleaning the juice Nako had spilled. Damp sticky rag in her hand she gave her younger brother a lifted eyebrow and gave of confusion on her face at the question.

“What girl?” He rolled his eyes at her.

“You know the Indian girl that moved a couple floors upstairs from us. I saw her talking with Flori a couple days ago” 

“Really? Huh I must have not noticed i was watching Nako that day and you know how he is” she gave a lovely laugh at the mention of the youngest of the Seacole family. Edward gave a small to the thought and nodded his head in agreement. The door opened to Sam and Mona with plastic bags in hand. 

“Hey guys mind helping us out?” Sam panted as he slouched. Mona gave a side glance at their adopted father before walking into the cramped apartment. Edward and Annika stood up and grabbed the reminding bags from his hands. He smiled in bliss at the loss of weight before stumbling over to the couch,flopping into it.

“Where's Mama and Nako at Dad?” Annika asked. 

“They went to get some more school supplies and Trixie some papers for her FAFSA for the winter semester” 

“Oh wow school is going to be ending for the summer in a few months. I didn't even notice that” 

Edward gave a snort at her. Annika turned towards to him with a annoyed look on her face. 

“What was that Eddie?” She asked the younger. Edward gave a nervous laugh at his sister as he shuffled away from her. Mona smiled at the two and sat down in between the two with a book in hand and read by herself. 

“Well since there's a new girl here what's her name smartass?” Mona asked. 

“Oh her name is Jivika, she lives with her dad from what i heard. She seems cool to me” 

“Hmmm hey Annika want to go and see what she's like?”. The dark skinned woman nodded as she got up and put on some slip on shoes. Sam sat up from the couch, stretching out his aching back before walking over to the small kitchen.

“Hey make sure you two are back before dinner”

“Don't worry dad we'll smell before you know it” Mona teased. Sam playful slapped the back of the shaved head as she and Annika laughed with each other leaving the apartment. The creaking floors of the apartment filled the silence as they made their way down stairs. Mona gave to a halt as she saw two people talking with each other. One she recognized as Aristotle with his signature overalls and pastel shirts. But it was the girl next to him that caught her attention. She sat in a wheelchair hands folded over her lap as she laughed at something the boy said. Her black hair was braided going over the front of her shoulder, her dark skin made her gold piercings stand out more. She wore dark green lipstick that looked good on her.

“So I'm assuming that's Jivika?” Mona asked. Nodded her head the older of the two walked over to the duo. Aristotle was the first to notice her. 

“Annika!! Come on and meet Jivika She just moved a few weeks ago” he smiled. She laughed at him and pinched his cheek, he whined at her. 

“Hello the name's Annika Seacole and who may you be?” She held out her hand.

“Jivika Chabra nice to meet you, whos the punk girl behind you” pointing to Mona.

Clearing her throat she introduced herself as Annika sister. 

“Ahh Aristotle did tell me about you, many of you live there”

“Seven” they asked in unison. Jivika eyes widened before she laughed out loud. 

“Oh my gods you mean to tell me that you all live in that one apartment together. How do you do it?”. Annika gave a shrug while Mona put her hands in her jacket pocket and rolled her eyes.

“We make it work….most of the time. We have a days but hey thats whats family for” Mona said. 

Jivika had a sad smile on her face as she looked down on her hands. 

“Yeah thats what their for” 

 

That changed the mood a bit as they felt awkward from what her tone was implying. Aristotle looked at his friends before trying to change the subject.

“So i heard that you met Flori and Lynn, what do you think of them?” 

That seemed to have help put her mind somewhere that wasn't her family life at the moment. She snorted at the question.

“Well Flori seems very sweet and fro what i heard they don't talk much so I must say i think they like me. And as for Lynn while their a….character to say the least” she rubbed her chin as she tired to find the right words to say.

The group of friends laughed at her description of the two. Yeah that sounds about right.

“Yeah Flori is a sweetheart, don't let that black face mask fool you their a baby. And Lynn that just their personality coming into play” Mona explained. 

“Yes I'll keep that in mind” Jivika giggled. 

“Oh hey you want to come with us to the burger joint down the street? They got a few vegan options too” Aristotle suggested.

“Yeah sure lead the way” Jivika repiled. 

“Hey sis should we go?” Mona asked.

“Uh yeah why not just get something light”

**Author's Note:**

> Jivika Chabra belongs to Fandomlesbian on tumblr


End file.
